The TB Research Unit contract supports a multidisciplinary, multinational research consortium to study host/pathogen interactions in human TB to fill critical gaps in translational TB research and provide tools needed to advance new TB interventions. Focus of the research is on immunology, microbiology, biomarker development and vaccine evaluation.